


can't you hear my heart beat? (for the very first time?)

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Porn, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, HEAVY SUSPENSION OF DISBELIEF, Happy Credence Barebone, Internal Conflict, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smitten Original Percival Graves, a lil, credence is hung, credence shushing, forty year old virgin graves, graves crying, graves is thicc, kind of, kink mentions include:, literally yes they're only friends, ok im slapping myself mentally for that, others so minor it doesnt matter, paying for sex, reverse dynamic, shitposting within my own fic, technically sugar daddying, twink surprise switch sugar baby credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Graves doesnotwant to be any 40 year old virgin, so a few days before his birthday, he asks for help from his best friend, who has known him his whole life, almost.





	can't you hear my heart beat? (for the very first time?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rent Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223306) by [WaywardGraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGraves/pseuds/WaywardGraves). 



> virgin!graves x experienced!cree bingo I guess....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -  
> also anypotshots or references to smut things are entirely me shitting on my other fics. theres a bunch. bound to be some repetition. and, i love daddy kink. i just didnt want to use it in this story. that is all.

Percy had heard of such a thing maybe once or twice before, but he didn’t quite understand it until he googled it, and spent the better part of an hour deliberating over the text he’d already sent. He’d been recommended to have a discounted trial run with a young man that Theseus knew, and said was close friends with his little brother. At first, he’d been rather shocked,

“Isn’t that weird? Knowing Newt is going out and about with old men and just… doing stuff for money?”

“Nah, it’s his life, and as long as he’s safe I don’t mind. Besides, it’s not everyday you get an opportunity to help your best friend save himself from becoming a forty year old virgin.”

Percy groaned, and buried his head in his hands.

“Why do you have to keep bringing that up like it’s something bad?”

“Because it is. Hell, I’d have helped if I could. Unfortunately, you’re just not my type. The silver fox look, the dommy toppy daddy kink sort of thing you’ve got going on is very big though. You’ll have a good time with your boy.”

Percy stammered,

“He’s not mine? He’s just a - a - a, whore! Basically? I’ve let you talk me into getting a hooker, a _rent boy_ , for the night. Because I’m too pathetic to go out with friends and waste the night and money at a bar.”

“Shut up, don’t talk bad about yourself. You might have fun. Besides, there’s more to sex than just losing your virginity.”

Theseus hung up and Percy was tempted to throw the phone away, but instead when he pulled it from his ear, he noticed there was a reply. He gulped, and flicked it open.

The fact that he would be free to come see Percy as soon as he wanted was mildly unsettling, but hey, maybe he was the only client on the boy’s list. He smoothed a hand down his comfy shirt, and fussed with his hair, before slipping on his house shoes and going to open the door, finding the boy, his _‘sugar baby_ ’ for the night standing there, running a hand through his own hair, long dark waves, while beaming at him, looking far too cute and happy for what was surely about to be a dreadful disappointment for them both.

“Hiya. I’m Credence. Cree for short. You must be Percy? Short for Percival I guess? Like the knight? Or do you want me to call you something else? Sir, Mister, or Daddy maybe?”

Percy winced at that last one, a further reminder to the age he was trying to ignore he’d finally reached, still single, pet and childfree, and dreadfully tired of dating in general. The boy sure rambled a bit. Maybe he’d been pre-gaming by drinking already. Fuck.

“Just Percy is fine. Thank you. Would you like something to drink? You are old enough to drink, right?”

He eyed the boy, watching closely as ‘Cree’ walked in and allowed Percy to close the apartment door behind him, taking his choice of attire, the long legs in skin tight jeans, the way they hugged his pert little ass nicely, as well as a white shirt that was so thin it might as well have been see through, and fitted around a slim waist and wiry muscles on both his arms and chest. He was carrying some kind of messenger bag on his right side, and already pulling out a phone to text someone, probably that he’d arrived safely and Percy wasn’t a crazy person after all. His dark hair was just brushing against his shoulders, and when he turned to look at Percy, it flipped easily out of his face. A practiced move, he suspected.

“I’m twenty-three. But for you I can be eighteen, if you want it to feel more forbidden.”

Percy inhaled sharply and felt a jolt of heat trickle down his spine at the implication. He didn’t mind an age gap between dates, hell, he’d gone out with dozens of nice young ladies one time each, and never seen them again because he didn’t know how to confess he was a virgin. He just kept getting older and older and greyer and easily aroused by every little thing it pissed him off to even think about it. In fact, just checking out the boy had given him a semi, and he wasn’t touching anything except the cold marble of his counter top, fucking christ. The contrast between their outfits couldn’t have been bigger, but it wasn’t like Cree needed to work extra hard to seduce him, or get him in the mood.

“Let’s just have a drink and go over the _do’s and don’t’s_ if you please.”

“Sure. I can do anything if you have condoms and lube. Or we can use mine. Kinkwise I’m not into hitting and blood and icky stuff in general, spitting is extra, as well as p-”

“Whoa. I just meant like price wise. I’ve never done anything like this before, literally, I don’t know how much Theseus told you…”

Cree blinked, and then pulled his phone up, scrolling through something while frowning slightly,

“I swear we went over pricing. For you, first timer, you get a discount. You know my partner, so you get a referral discount, altogether, tonight will be about $790.”

Percy exhaled, and returned to the fridge, where he’d been hunting for a beer, now he needed something a wee bit stronger.

“You’re a virgin right? I’m guessing that means the blood test you linked me was unnecessary but props for you being proactive. We don’t have to use condoms if you really don’t want to. Depends how you feel about comepl-”

“I’m really not comfortable talking about this until I’ve had a drink.”

Cree seemed to get that point eventually, and set down his bag to follow Percy into the kitchen, resting a hip against the counter, and folding his arms over his chest, peaked nipples making an appearance through his thin shirt.

“You’ve never been with a dude before, have you? It’s not just the virginity thing, which by the way, is a stupid social construct. I just classify it as coming from someone else’s hand. You don’t have to be nervous. I’m here for your pleasure. Literally anything goes. I mean, within reason. I don’t need to drink to have a good time. But you need to calm your nerves, understandable. Just tell me what you like.”

Percy tried not to jump when Cree’s hands made contact with his shoulders, just gently massaging the tense muscles, and then drifting down slightly, as hot breath tickled the back of his neck, he squeezed his eyes closed, fighting for sanity. He was so hard now he could _feel_ a damp spot forming in his sweats, and he was so fucking grateful he’d gone with black, casual, along with his boring sage tee shirt, he probably looked ridiculous.

“I don’t really know, okay? That’s the point. I want you to just, try your best. If you don’t have any luck, obviously I’ll still pay you…”

“Shh-hh, don’t talk like that. I don’t have unsatisfied customers, or clients, if you will. My sugar daddies always come first, and they _come_ hard.”

Percy thought he might need to leave the fridge open, to try and ice his boner, if the boy kept talking like that, with his hands just barely teasing down the stretch of his back, resting on his sides, before stepping up close, flush against him, Cree had pressed his own cock into his ass, not quite grinding into him.

“I don’t know if I can, that’s what I’ve been saying. It’s a mental block.”

“Mhm, seems like your equipment works just fine. Howabout you turn around, and lemme test it out.”

Percy snagged a wine cooler before he could think better of it, and popped it open to gulp some of it down, icy sweetness that burned through him, before he then slammed the fridge shut and did as Cree had suggested.

Oh god, he took his time sliding down the length of Percy’s front, managing to graze over his cock the entire way, before he was kneeling in front of him, and putting his hands to the waistband of his sweatpants, and gently tugging them lower inch by inch, just enough for his cock to spring free.

“Fuck.”

It was wet at the tip, and Cree looked positively delighted, like a fucking kid at Christmas,

“God, this is nice. I’d love for you to do me. Unless you prefer to bottom?”

Cree leaned in close enough to drag his tongue against the head, flattened perfectly to cup around it, and Percy bit his lip bloody, tempted to shove a fist in his mouth to keep from crying out. He didn’t know _what_ he wanted frankly, but the heat coiling in his gut told him something incredible was about to happen, miracle of miracles. Cree blinked up at him and ducked lower, just barely suckling around the tip of his cock, lips sealed tight and stretched a little, as Percy’s knees almost gave out, his orgasm stealing through him, rippling down his spine and forcing his head to fall back, hitting the fridge door with a thunk and a burst of pain to contrast the mind blowing pleasure.

“Oh. Okay, so you’re _really_ sensitive then. Good.”

Cree was amazingly sarcastic with a mouthful of semen, while Percy could hardly form a coherent thought, as he cracked open an eyelid to find the boy swallowing purposefully, and licking his fucking lips, before looking up to catch him peeking.

“Good? Yes?”

“I just came.”

“I know.”

“So yes, fucking good.”

Cree grinned, and then stood up, knees cracking, making Percy realize how unsteady his own felt in that moment. He wordlessly shoved the open bottle at Cree, who took it, looking somewhat amused and then happily drank a bit. Perhaps he wanted to rinse out his mouth, not that Percy could blame him. Cree watched as he pulled his pants back on fully, before staggering over to a chair in the dining room.

“So, blowjobs, good. Minor touching, goodish? Did you like the massage? I could do a full body one to better help you relax? Plus you know there’s a guarantee of a happy ending?”

Percy glanced over just in time to catch Cree’s wink, and made the mistake of groaning, then looking down to study the boy’s hands, one of which was actually palming over his own cock. Goddamn.

“You were saying… you top sometimes?”

Cree blinked, then shrugged,

“Well sure. If it’s what someone wants. I know I just scream ‘twink’ but uh -most of that, screaming you know, happens in the bedroom, by the by- but I’m a natural born switch, _Daddy_.”

“Okay, you’ve got to stop doing that.”

“Why, because you _like_ it? It’s okay to try new things. Especially with me. I’m the best kind of guinea pig.”

Cree took another long gulp from the wine cooler and walked over to Percy’s side, handing it over, a show of truce he supposed, so he took it, and downed the rest of it.

“Maybe I do like it, but it’s just kind of, trite, cliche, at this point, don’t you think? Besides, the sad truth is, you’re young enough to be my son, and that’s just too fucked up to think about.”

Cree pouted at him, jutting out his pink bottom lip, and then sat down in his lap without any prompting, grinding down over his rapidly recovering cock, and grasping a hand on each shoulder, before leaning in just shy of letting their lips meet,

“Maybe I like it. Tell me what to do next, sir.”

“That’s just silly. I’m no s-mmph”

Cree was pressing hard against him, a slippery and heated kiss like nothing he’d ever done before. Usually the kiss on the cheek or the mouth was a polite peck and a curt goodbye followed. Percy sucked at kissing, and he hated being bad at something so trivially easy, so he’d usually considered it the dooming move post-dates. Now, with a lapful of sexually hyper sugar baby, he was facing a conundrum of epic proportions. He was halfway to being hard all over again, but he really wanted to get Cree out of his clothing. Running his hands all over the boy’s back and tugging fitfully at his thin shirt till he feared he might rip it wasn’t going to do, and god, the way he rolled his hips just right, he might fucking-

“Fuck, you’re hard again. This whole _‘virgin’_ thing is awesome. I’ve never had a client keep up with me.”

Percy had just enough clarity to ask,

“But you haven’t come yet, have you?”

Cree smiled against his mouth and snagged one of Percy’s hands to guide it between their shifting bodies, pushing it right against the line of his cock,

“Not super observant post climax, are you?”

The fabric was slightly damp, and he could feel Cree shiver over him as he moved his fingers along the hard length of his cock, the thought that he’d gotten off too while blowing him was just… too damned much.

“You little minx.”

“Guilty. Now, come for me again, yeah?”

“Wait… wait I want more than this, just humping in a chair bullshit.”

Before he could think better of it, for the sake of his back and all, Percy was getting up, carrying Cree along with him, and he summarily wrapped his legs around his waist, and wasn’t nearly as heavy as he seemed. Long and lanky, also light as a feather. Percy’s bedroom took about ten steps to get to, and in that time he’d worried a mark onto the side of Cree’s neck and started fondling his ass through his jeans, which only made his slender hips jerk against him.

“‘M gonna come for sure if you don’t get inside me pretty quick.”

“What about prep-”

“Please. I’m a professional.”

“Fuck.”

Percy didn’t quite drop him onto the bed, in favor of shucking off his shirt and kicking away his sweats, but he did pause to retrieve the tube of petroleum jelly from his bedside drawer, slicking up his cock in lieu of just trusting how much time Cree had spent while fingering himself. When he turned back to the boy, sprawled on his bed, he had rid himself of his jeans and merely rucked up his shirt, and was smirking over at Percy, gripping the base of his cock while teasing his other hand over the head.

“God, you’re like right out of a fantasy, aren’t you?”

“That’s why they pay me the big bucks.”

Cree answered promptly, and Percy sighed, silently agreeing, but eager for another kiss, while attempting to crawl over him, and line up his cock. Luckily he didn’t have to, the boy was already reaching down and taking over, guiding him inside, keeping his legs spread open, barely giving Percy a second to relish the feel of the hot tight grasp of Cree’s hole around his cock, before he was gritting his teeth, fighting off a second wave.

“It’s really good, too much…”

“Shh-hh it’s okay. Don’t worry about me. Just do what feels good.”

Percy almost collapsed over Cree’s slim form as he came, buried as deep as he could make it with one single thrust, pumping his release into the unrelenting hold of his ass.

“Ah, fuck, I’m sorry. I forgot to use-”

“No it’s fine. Besides, I trust you will want to learn a few things… that’s one of them. Cleanup.”

He could barely muster the energy to push back and stare down at Cree before he was gasping, and stroking himself off, spilling onto his stomach and up his chest, ruining his shirt a little as his legs went limp at Percy’s sides, while he panted for breath.

“If you’re... Talking about what I think you are… god, fuck I don’t know.”

Once Percy had pulled back, and rolled over onto his side, he found himself staring at the shiny lines of come drying over Cree’s skin, tempted to touch them, a mad urge to taste it tickling over his mind.

“Obviously you don’t _have_ to. I could do you first, and if you don’t like it, _unlikely,_ then you’re okay.”

Percy sighed, and closed his eyes a moment.

“We’re talking about me putting my mouth on your ass, right?”

“Mhm, little bit of salad tossing. It’s no big deal. Like I said. I prepped. I’m always expecting to be fucked or fingered or eaten out, or none of it. Everyone’s different. Some guys are really selfish and some guys are only looking to serve, but too busy or maybe ashamed to go out and look for it in the dating scene. You know?”

Percy nodded, and opened his eyes to find Cree staring at him, a bit intently. After a moment, he shifted closer, just so he could caress Percy’s cheek and pet down his bare chest.

“You’re a handsome man. Silver fox. I can’t believe no one’s ever caught your eye before. Shame really.”

“Is that your way of saying you want to fuck me? I guess I need to get rid of all my virginities, right?”

Cree hummed,

“Maybe so. But you could suck me off first. That’s definitely easier than preparing to just take it up the ass, even if you’ve already come twice.”

“I’m sorry about that. I think that’s the fastest I’ve ever-”

Cree’s thumb slipped down to press over his mouth, halting his speech. Percy was tempted to bite it, just a little, but he froze instead, waiting to see what the boy would do.

“It’s flattering, and more than a little hot okay? Your first time should always be _mind_ blowing. If it can’t be, that sucks. But there’s only up from here.”

“You’re doing great so far. I’m just a little concerned about fitting that in my mouth.”

He couldn’t help grinning as he reached down to stroke over Cree’s softened cock, which had a few good inches on his own, even while soft. He was lucky enough to be a bit wider than normal, as such, according to google, he’d be a hit with both teams. He hoped.

“What should we do in the meantime?”

“Oh, are you doubting my ability to get back in the zone? Watch.”

Percy chuckled, and leaned back, resting on his arm, content to do just that. Cree dragged a hand down his bare chest, thumbing over his own nipples, and pinching each one slightly, while his eyes fluttered shut, and a whimper escaped him, before he next let his fingers tickle down his stomach, stroking through the dark patch of hair over his cock, which was twitching, shifting atop his thigh, and starting to harden, slowly, before getting flushed at the head. He hadn’t even touched _it_ yet.

Percy was more than impressed, he was feeling a bit feverish himself.

“That’s a neat party trick.”

“I just like showing off when I have a receptive audience.” Cree grinned, and Percy bit back another laugh, before reaching out to stroke over his shoulder, nudging him so he was lying flat, and could be easily crawled atop for a slow kiss, then he tentatively moved his mouth from the boy’s lips to the sharp side of his jawline, and down to his neck.

“Am I doing it right?”

“Oh yeah, you’re good. Just keep going south.”

Percy smirked, and kept his palms flat on the bed, shifting backwards, so that he could drag his mouth over Cree’s collarbone, paying special attention to his already peaked nipples, which made his hips jolt up, and then he moved down to the soft dip of his stomach, licking and suckling a hard mark to the right of his navel. When he pulled back to admire his handiwork, the spot was reddened, shiny with spit, and looked as if it might have hurt. Cree didn’t object, or even make any noise beyond a low whimper, which shot straight to Percy’s cock, forcing him to take a break, draw a breath, and grind against the sheets.

“Fucking christ. That’s not gonna heal for days.”

“Sorry. Why didn’t you stop me? I wasn’t really sure what I was doing to be honest.”

Cree sounded a bit strained,

“I liked it… but it’s fine. Keep going. You’re almost there… ah-h…”

Percy rubbed his hand over the side of Cree’s cock, still fully hard, before applying his lips to the soft skin, heated and dripping onto his stomach..

“How do you like it?”

“I’ll tell you. Can I touch your hair?”

Percy frowned,

“Of course.”

“Some people don’t like-”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Yeah. Do whatever. Just don’t make me bald.”

Cree’s fingers obediently curled against his scalp, carding through his messy and far too grey hair, guiding him down again, so that he could swirl his tongue along the underside, and below the to base, right where the skin of his sack lay.

“I don’t mind if you wanna play with my balls.”

“Mhm.”

Percy was too busy staring at Cree’s ass, which he could still see his own come leaking out of, little dribbles at a time with every move he made. Suddenly, the idea of putting his mouth there didn’t seem all that strange after all. So he leaned in, intent to just kiss and nibble at Cree’s inner thighs, and received almost a faceful of cock for his efforts, as the boy arched his back, and pressed closer with the hand in Percy’s hair.

“Oh fuck… sorry. I didn’t know you wanted to…”

“Me either. I’ll try.”

It helped to close his eyes, so when Percy returned back down, he applied both hands to Cree’s thighs, keeping him spread open, licking a long line from his hole up to the base of his cock, not quite balking at the taste, mostly his come and a sharper something mingling with salt from sweat and the cleaner fresh scent of soap, but it wasn’t bad.

When Percy properly swallowed around the head of Cree’s cock before shifting down to take him deeper into his throat, he felt his body ripple beneath him again, and the fingers tightened in his hair.

“Really close… can you use a finger or two maybe?”

He just hummed in agreement, and reached back, letting go of Cree’s other thigh, immediately feeling the change as he tried to thrust his hips, to force himself deeper, stalling himself at the last second. It worked out, so that Percy could thank him, reward him with a rough swipe of his tongue against the underside of his cock, while gently nudging in first one finger, stunned at how easily it slipped inside the ring of muscle, then another, so he could curl them together, up, up, searching for the exact spot that would trigger Cree’s climax.

“Oh god! Oh fuck…”

Percy pulled back so that just the head of Cree’s cock was trapped between his lips, and he could relish every drop of come as he milked him through his orgasm, feeling each tremor as he rode out his aftershocks. It was almost enough to get him off too, but not quite. He was very curious now to let Cree finger him, and maybe, if he wanted, put his mouth on him again, or more.

“Good?”

He withdrew his hand and wiped his mouth on the back of it, staring down at Cree, drawing deep shuddering breaths, while putting a shaky hand to his own messy hair.

“Yep. For a virgin you’re pretty damn good at that.”

“Helps when I have a good teacher.”

Percy couldn’t help beaming, and it was bizarre, so soon after having another man’s cock in his mouth, but Cree’s answering grin was good enough.

“Another drink, I think.”

“Yeah, I could use a ‘mo to myself.”

Percy blinked, and then shuffled backwards, gesturing to the bathroom, before slipping away, out to the kitchen to retrieve another bottle for them to share. No need to consume twice as much liquor if things were going to go like that for the rest of the night. Not bad, not bad at all.

He came back just in time to catch Cree dabbing some of his cologne, looking up at him like he’d been sticking his hand in a candy jar, or worse, his wallet.

“Uh, hey. Sorry. You just smelled so good I wanted to…”

“Borrow my scent? That’s okay. You smell good too, don’t worry.”

He stepped in closer, and nuzzled his face against Cree’s neck, inhaling the difference in tone to when he put the cologne on. It was softer, sweeter, he liked it. Maybe a bit _too_ much. Cree hummed against him, and pulled him in for a kiss, while running a hand down his side, then putting his fingers to Percy’s cock, making him jump slightly.

“You never got to come… do you think I could get you off by eating you out?”

Percy was dizzy with arousal, but he had the wherewithal to nod, and gasp out a breathy answer in the affirmative.

Pressed onto his back on the bed, with Cree straddling him, before slowly moving back, splaying his hands over his bare chest and dragging them down to frame his aching cock, Percy felt more relaxed than he had all night, even counting the other orgasms, and being able to return the favor as well as he could. Letting Cree take the lead should have been the easy choice from the beginning, but he was such a goddamned control freak, he couldn’t see it, couldn’t get out of his own head.

When Percy felt hands urging his legs apart he almost tensed up all over again, but Cree’s mouth was soothing, slow and eager over his cock, making him tremble, and then lower, nosing at the base and licking against his sack. Just when he thought it couldn’t get better, he felt warm wetness against the tight furl of his hole, and he couldn’t keep silent. Mindlessly babbled praises was about the extent of it, but he did reach down and touch Cree’s hair, grounding himself by stroking and petting through the long waves. He choked halfway through a sob when a hand finally met his cock, and Cree just barely grazed a thumb across the dripping slit, before Percy’s eyes fell shut and his orgasm crashed into him at full force. He barely noticed that Cree had slipped a finger halfway inside him until he came down, and felt spurred into a second miniature sort of full body shiver. “What the fuck…?”

Percy was blinking back tears, and he’d yet to properly catch his breath, while Cree started crawling back up his side, trailing kisses the whole way, pausing briefly to lick over his stomach, and dip his tongue into his navel, he dimly realized he was _being cleaned up,_ with so much tactile feedback and reverb, it was throwing him dangerously close to sensory overload.

“You’re adorable. The hottest virgin I’ve ever fallen into bed with.”

“I bet you say that to them all.”

“Nah. Didn’t theseus tell you? I don’t usually take virgin clients. Too much pressure for me.”

Percy hated that the second he’d regained some coherency, he was frowning, but there it was.

“You mean… you did this, and broke one of your own rules for me?”

Cree shrugged,

“Call me flexible. Curious. Always glad to be of assistance.” He smiled brilliantly, and Percy felt something crumble inside him.

“How much is it to ask you to stay the night?”

As it was, about eighty dollars for all they’d done seemed like a deep underselling of Cree’s talents, even taking into account all the fancy discounts he was apparently getting.

“To wake up next to you, cook breakfast or share it together? Fuck. I don’t know. Maybe another kiss, letting me have a turn at fucking you?”

Percy rolled his eyes and sat up, putting a hand to Cree’s shoulder, dragging his fingers down the pale expanse of his bare back, watching as he reacted with a faint shiver, and then hummed.

“I’m serious.”

“So ‘m I. I’d like to stay, if you want me.”

“I feel like I’m robbing you.”

Cree shook his head lazily, sending dark waves scattering over his shoulder,

“Nonsense. The whole night is yours. That extends past midnight… It’s open to interpretation.”

“Do you mind if I pass out on you?”

Cree smirked, and snuggled closer at once,

“Not at all. Lazy morning sex is even better, you’ll see.”

The words were somewhat muffled against his chest, and Percy found himself lifting an arm to rest over Cree’s shoulders, letting his eyes fall shut.

As it turned out, he was right.

 

Even though ‘ _morning sex_ ’ was less actual sex at first, and more Cree waking up Percy with his mouth over his cock and not so stealthily attempting to finger him into an orgasm while he was half asleep, _then_ slowly working up to three fingers, before letting his cock press inside.

To his secretly smug delight, Cree lasted about thirty seconds, or three and a half thrusts deep before he was coming, and forcing Percy to groan about needing a shower before any breakfast could be had, then a few kisses in said shower, which led to mild fingering on his part, and a breathy sigh when Cree’s cock finally spilled again, down the drain.

It was only when they were finally sitting down in Percy’s kitchen that the reality of it all hit, and he started trying to back away, to withdraw, mentally, physically, ignoring when Cree passed by him, and fondly brushed a kiss to his cheek, and put a hand on his hip.

How much of it was an act? Just part of the job description?

He didn’t know anymore but did know that he hated every second of it. Most of, he hated how it felt watching Cree pull on his bag, and walk out the front door, with a lilting smile the whole way, while Percy wanted to punch something, preferably a wall.

He considered about ten different drafted texts to Theseus, most of which ended up coming out in two word variations of _‘fuck you for this’_ or _‘how dare you’_ and that would do no good, so he finally just tossed his phone at the ground, and tried not to wince when it crunched upon landing.

Good fucking job.

He stared down at the concrete for a good few moments, before he realized someone was knocking on his door, and he left the patio, crossing past the kitchen and dining room to yank it open, maybe Cree had forgotten something, or Percy was just losing his mind.

He came face to face with the boy after all, and he froze, words completely failing him at the sight of such an open and earnest expression on Cree’s quite frankly fucking stunning features.

“I forgot to tell you, your second time is free.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Because it’s the real first time. That was your trial run. Also, I like you.”

“Mhm.”

Cree leaned against the doorframe, casual as fuck while making Percy’s heart beat faster.

“Would you like to see me again?”

“Okay… but call me Daddy and it’s going to be _me_ that’s sending you a bill.”

Cree’s face broke into a grin, and he shrugged,

“Sure thing… Papa.”

 

* * *

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> spot the homage to a shitty hetero hypermasculinity novel where the guy literally makes himself hard (instantly) in front of the two like spy babes he's fucking separately. [man can you tell im bitter???](https://www.amazon.com/Ghost-Paladin-Shadows-Book-1/dp/1416520872)  
> also that book is utter garbage in the finest, and like a review said, worthy of becoming kindling.
> 
> anyway i like my version better its more believable tyvm


End file.
